


Morning After

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions, TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all...Sequel to Date Night...again a HUGE thank you to our amazing BETA and co-author for this story abeautifulmessofcontradictions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following story contains nothing but pure unadulterated SMUT between to loving, consenting adults.

The sun cut through the curtains and slowly coaxed Liz from the clutches of the Sandman.

She rolled over onto her side and came face-to-face with Raymond Reddington in her bed. Well, actually, she was in his bed, she realized.

“Good morning,” she said.

Red smiled at the beautiful brunette who occupied his bed. “Mmm, morning, sweetheart.”

“Last night was fun,” she offered with a suggestive smile.

Red pulled her closer to him, relishing in the feel of her naked body molded to his. He offered a small chuckle. “I can’t remember the last time I had that much...fun.”

“Mmmm, want to try again? Maybe it would be even more fun the second time.”

Red smiled and pulled her lips to his. He tangled his hand in her tresses; deepening the kiss and pushing her onto her back. She wound her legs around his, arching her hips towards his wickedly. Red let out a soft groan as her body rubbed against his; already feeling his excitement growing. He pulled his mouth from hers; sliding down to attack her neck. She pushed her breasts up against his chest, craving the friction of his skin against her sensitive nipples.

Untangling one hand from her mane, Red slowly trailed his fingertips down her body, cupping her breast; squeezing gently. She arched into his hand, his name falling from her lips. She twisted her hips against him, teasingly.

“Fuck,” Red pulled away from her neck, sucking in a breath; trying to calm himself down. He brought his eyes to her face. “You, my dear, are one hell of a tease.”

“Now, now, Raymond,” she replied provocatively, “I’m only a tease if there’s no follow-through.” She swept her tongue across his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop. “And I think we both know just what I’m willing to give you here.” She slid her legs apart beneath him to emphasize her point.

Red slammed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away before she had a chance to respond. He slid down her body, bestowing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the endless expanse of ivory skin.

She gasped at the feel of his blistering mouth on her sensitive skin. She pressed her knees into his sides, holding him to her. She wanted to move, wanted to feel him, but his weight pinned her to the bed, giving her no choice but to accept his touch, to feel him everywhere.

Red slowly devoured her, licking and nipping along her collarbone, down towards her ample breasts. He lavished attention on one with his mouth; his hand tending to the other.

Liz brought her hands to his shoulders, stroking her palms over his back.

Red released her nipple from his mouth, grabbing her hands and pinning them to her sides. “Ah ah, no touching, sweetheart.”

“Please, Red,” she whimpered as she struggled against him weakly.

“Not yet,” His words ghosted across her skin. “Will you be good or do I need to restrain you?”

Her lips parted and a heady moan slipped out. She shook her head back and forth on the pillow, arching closer to him. Red dropped his head; biting the skin just about her nipple not hard enough to hurt but enough to get her attention.

“Behave yourself, or I won’t give you the option and I will just strap you down.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and nodded for him. Red smiled, pecking her lips before slowly releasing her hands. He scooted back down to her chest, this time paying attention to her other breast. He took his sweet time tracing around her nipple with his tongue before gently tugging on it with his teeth. He kept his full weight off of her, bracing himself on one hand and running the other slowly up and down her ribcage.

She shivered under him, a laugh trickling between her clenched teeth as his fingers skirted over a ticklish spot. Her fingers twisted in the sheets as she fought to keep her hands from touching him. She ached with the need to run her fingertips over the soft stubble of his head.

He smiled around her nipple, he could tell she was getting frustrated. She had made him rush last night; he would be taking is time with her today. He drifted to the center of her chest, placing a tender kiss above her heart. She sighed.

“Lizzie, you are exquisite,” Red peppered kisses all around her chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Ray,” she sighed his name and he closed his eyes at how sweet it sounded on her lips. She wiggled against him and brought her hands down on his head, thinking he had finished tormenting her so deliciously.

“What did I tell you?” Force replaced the tenderness of a moment ago. He locked his green eyes onto hers and let a sly smile slip onto his face.

She let out a shriek of surprise when his long fingers closed hard over her wrists, dragging them above her head and pinning them there with one hand.

“I gave you a chance,” Red reached out; blindly searching in the bedside table. “Now, we play my way.”

Red dangled the red leather cuffs in front of Liz’s face. “Do you want to play with me, Lizzie?”

She was breathless with anticipation, and just the faintest tinge of fear. “Ohhhh, yes,” she sighed eagerly.

Red expertly bound her to the headboard. “Too tight?” No matter how rough he wanted to be, he would always put her comfort and safety first.

She shook her head, pulling against the bounds experimentally. Red swung his body off the bed; dropping to the floor and disappeared under the bed. She shivered in the coolness of the morning, her naked body chilled and bereft of his warmth. He pulled a medium-sized duffle bag out with him, making sure to catch her eye as he opened it up. He made a show of pulling out different floggers, a riding crop, a big red feather. He finally produced a long silk scarf; throwing the other items back in the bag. He paused at the feather, with a thoughtful look on his face; he placed the feather next her.

Her eyes widened at the glimpse he was affording her into his private toy chest. Red smiled at her. “Don’t worry sweetheart. I won’t be using any of these on you...yet.”

She could feel the dampness pooling between her legs in anticipation of what he would do to her. She was impatient to feel his hands on her, the eager restlessness and the heavy heat settling low in her abdomen as he forced her to wait, making her squirm on the bed.

“Did you know that, next to touch, sight is the most perceptive sense?” Red gently placed the length of silk over her eyes; tying it behind her head. “I want you to concentrate on your senses, Lizzie.”

Red picked up the feather. “Touch.” He slowly trailed the feather down the center of her body; ghosting over her center.

She gasped and shivered as the feather passed over her sensitive flesh. She shifted on the bed, following the path of his touch. It was so light and she wanted more, wanted his possession, wanted the heavy weight of him settling over her, inside her. She arched her body into his touch, undulating as the feather moved along her body.

“Taste.” He slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was long and languid; he took his time exploring her, tasting her.

She moaned into his mouth, the sound a plea in her throat, fighting for release. She kissed him back, urging him to stay with her, to give her more. A tiny cry escaped her lips when he pulled away.

“Hearing.” He lined his body up next to hers, making sure she could feel him as he gripped his length. He slowly pumped his hand a few times; bringing his mouth to her ear.

“Oh god, Lizzie...what you do to me” His normally deep voice was even deeper; thick with arousal, rasping against her ear.

She was panting from the sound of his breath against her ear. She wanted to watch him touch himself, she wanted to see. She imagined her own hands replacing his on the length of his long, hard shaft. She wanted to touch him, to please him herself. She pulled against the cuffs, a groan of frustration bubbling up from her throat.

He let her feel him masturbating for a few more moments before pulling away from her completely. He stood at the foot of the bed and just looked at her. She truly was a beautiful woman. Shoulder length brown hair, mussed from his hands; her deep blue eyes, now hidden behind the black silk; for a moment he considered taking it off so that he could look into them when he finally sank into her. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses, her skin flush with arousal; arousal that was caused by his touch. Her nipples were hard from his attentions and her core was glistening with her need.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” Red dropped his voice; knowing exactly what it would do to her. “I want to see you.”

A tremor rippled over her smooth skin under the deep command. She was powerless to that voice. Tentatively, she parted her legs, as her asked, granting him the view he craved. She felt the bed dip beneath his weight as he crawled up the length of the bed to reach her. She felt his hands on her knees, long fingers gripping her firmly, as he spread her farther apart for his perusal. She heard his sigh, his sharp intake of breath, felt her cheeks flush under the intensity of his gaze. Though she could not see his face, she knew the look he would wear as he worshipped her with his eyes.

Red grasped one of her ankles and hooked it over his shoulder, flattening his torso out across the bed. He took a deep breath and shuddered; her scent was intoxicating. He placed a kiss on the skin just above her mistranslated tattoo. There was something about the intimacy of this particular tattoo that caused Red’s green-eyed monster to emerge. Someone had to have been as close to HIS Lizzie as he was now for this ink to have happened, and someone would have to be this close to her again if she decided to fix it.

Those thoughts made Red’s jealousy skyrocket. With an uncharacteristic growl, he bit down hard on the branding. Once, twice; before soothing it with his tongue, delighting in the little squeaks that came from above.

She moaned, a loud and thick sound, at the feel of Red’s ownership. She loved the feel of his possessive bite over her tattoo. Her whole body was tense, vibrating under the pressure of his tongue, his hands, the thrill of his dominance.

He spread her open to him and no words were uttered as Red took a long lick of her honey-soaked slit. Red groaned at the taste of her. She was sweet and rich, the flavor of her secret place exploding on his tongue in a wash of earthy musk. She was heady, intoxicating and tantalizingly addictive. He wanted more of her; he buried his tongue deep inside her, taking what he wanted from her body, wringing a chorus of moans and cries from her lips.

Lizzie strained against the smooth leather holding her captive. She wanted to move, to touch him. She ached to fill her hands with his flesh, to wrap her tongue around his, to bite down over the shiny scar on his neck where his pulse would throb in her mouth.

“Please, Red,” she begged, her voice heavy with her passion. “I need to touch you.”

“I’m not done with you yet Lizzie.” Red sucked hard on her clit.

“Ah!” she cried out. “Please!”

Red chuckled. “Do I need to gag you as well?”

She whimpered at his suggestion. Would she be able to restrain herself? What would it be like, she wondered, to be completely helpless with him while he did those things to her?

Red stalled his movements. “Lizzie, I believe I asked you a question...and I expect an answer. Shall I gag you?”

She bit her lip. She didn’t want to answer.

Red brought his hand down sharply on her the side of her left buttock.

“Lizzie,” her name was a growl now. She was testing him, he was sure of it.

She cried out in surprise. The slap hurt, but more than that, it felt….sensational. She had never experienced pain as a part of sex and it heightened something inside her, making her arch into his hand, surprising her that she wanted his rough touch.

Red cocked an eyebrow at her reaction. “Oh, I see we like a little bit of pain do we?”

She whimpered her assent wordlessly.

He brought his hand down again; a little sharper this time. “Maybe next time, the bag will stay open.”

“Ohhh,” she breathed, her excitement bringing a flush to her pale skin. He read the signs of her body and smiled at her bound and prone form, struggling against her cuffs beneath him on the bed.

He felt himself harden at the way her body responded. She was a quivering, wanton goddess and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her. But he had other plans, first. His tongue resumed its earlier activity; tunneling into her, relentless and demanding. He wanted her to come, nice and hard.

Her keening wail echoed in the quiet room. His touch was torture; he drove her higher towards her climax, her walls clenching around his wet, thrusting tongue.

Red pulled his tongue out of her. “Talk to me, Lizzie. I want to hear you.”

He dipped back down.

“Please, Red…..I can’t….please,” she gasped. “Don’t stop….”

Her pleas spurred him on, he licked and sucked her with reckless abandon. He added a finger to the party, slowly stroking her from the inside; searching for the special spot that, at one point, had been considered a myth.

“Oh my god,” she panted. “Yes!”

He kept his finger there, following her lead once he found it. He closed his lips over her clit, sucking it harder as she came apart for him. it was too much for her, the sensations of him all around her; feeling his mouth and hands on her, but being unable to see or touch him was driving her mad.

She screamed for him, his name ringing out around the room, bouncing off the walls and penetrating his eardrums. That sound alone was enough to have him almost unloading like an inexperienced teenager. He lapped up everything she had to give; not wanting to miss a single drop. She continued to quiver for him, her body acting on its own, without her permission.

Red slid up the length of her smooth body, pressing his hardness into her thigh while he released her hands from the cuffs at the headboard. She brought her hands down, winding them around his neck as he slipped the blindfold from her eyes. She met his gaze, blinking as her eyes opened. Her breathing was still heavy and uneven as she turned her face up to his for his kiss. He pressed a gentle kiss to her expectant lips, pulling her arms from his neck to gently rub the redness from her wrists. He kissed all around each of the delicate bones of her hands, his tongue lingering on the pulse point of her wrists, feeling her heartbeat flutter against his tongue.

“You are so beautiful,” he told her sincerely, soft lips meeting hers again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered against his lips. “Red,” she questioned shyly. “Can I tie you up?”

Red looked at her with a Cheshire grin. Without verbally answering, he rolled onto his back and raised his arms towards the headboard in surrender.

Her breath hitched in excitement. _He was really going to let her do this!_ The great and powerful Raymond Reddington was handing over his prized control to her. Unexpectedly, she felt tears prick her eyes at the implication of his actions, which seemed so simple on the surface, but held a wealth of meaning and significance.

She ran her hands along his arms, warming him with her touch, from elbow to wrist. She moved her body over his, straddling his hips; his erection pressing insistently against the juncture of her thighs. She peered deeply into his eyes as her hands closed over his wrists, dragging his hands closer to her target: the red leather cuffs that remained locked around the headboard. Gently, she slipped the supple hide over his hands and secured him, her eyes never leaving his face.

The feeling of her heat against his straining cock had Red moaning; he bucked his hips, wanting to slip inside her.

She ran her hands over his chest, her fingertips playing over his nipples lightly. He shivered beneath her. She took a breath and did what she had wanted to do since the first time she saw him sitting relaxed after a day at work, top button undone, revealing a slice of his gorgeous, broad chest: she lowered her head and ran her tongue through the fine hair dusting his chest.

“Mmm, Lizzie,” Red let his eyes slip shut and concentrated on the sensations she was creating.

“Ah, ah, ah, Red,” she chastened teasingly. “No talking. Or do I have to gag you?” She raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, throwing his words back at him.

Red shot her a glare. _Little minx!_

“Now, be still,” she commanded softly, dipping her head back to his chest and returning to her fascinating discovery of his body. Her tongue wound a trail around his ribs, blazing a path of heat along his skin. He sucked in a breath when she closed her teeth gently over his nipple. She smiled against his body, biting down slightly to hear his moan.

Red tugged against his restraints. He was somewhat regretting this decision; he knew she was going to extract her revenge on him.

She rolled her eyes up to look at him. She wanted to watch his face when she wrapped her mouth around his slick hardness, but she wanted to make him feel what she had felt; to give that overload of sensation to him. With a last lick against his chest, Liz pushed herself off of him and closed her hands around the scrap of silk on the pillow. Placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose, she fitted the blindfold over his eyes, tying it behind his head.

“No peeking,” she taunted him lightly.

Red tried to relax his body, if she was going to torture him, then he was going to make her work for it. She was going to learn that Raymond Reddington was not one to easily surrender.

An idea popped into her mind and she grinned suddenly. Sliding off of him, she left him tethered to the bed and padded quickly to his bathroom. She returned a moment later with a bottle of lotion. Settling herself back over his hips, she opened the bottle and brought it beneath his nose, letting the warm scent of vanilla waft up to him. She warmed a dollop of the lotion in her hands and settled her palms on the fronts of his shoulders.

His breath escaped on a long exhalation at the first touch of her skin to his, separated only by the thin layer of lotion on her hands. She smoothed her palms across his shoulders, pressing down into the muscles of his flesh. She kneaded the tension from his neck, rubbing small circles into his muscles with the pads of her thumbs. She released one hand, bringing his arm down to lay across his chest. She worked her hands down his arm from the shoulder, rubbing tiny circles around the joint of his elbow, eliminating tension he hadn’t even known existed. She journeyed farther down his arms, lifting his hand to work the small muscles of his smooth hand. She rotated each finger at every joint, pressing his fingers back and forth gently. She used the tips of her fingers and her knuckles to press deeply between the bones of his palm, paying special attention to the hollow between his thumb and forefinger.

He sighed at her efforts while she massaged away years’ worth of deep-seated tension from his tired body. She wanted him to feel cherished, and he did.

Liz restrained his arm and repeated her ministrations on the second, working her way slowly from shoulder to palm. She could feel him relax under her, his body unwinding at her touch. She smiled down at him.

After locking his second wrist back into the cuff, she rubbed her hands over his chest. She pressed large, languid circles into his skin, around his nipples, along his sides. She tapped the pads of her fingers rhythmically all over the broad swath of his chest and shoulders. Finally, she held her hands above his skin, almost imperceptibly close, and let the heat gather between their flesh. Painstakingly slow, she began to move her hands over his chest, the warm air travelling with her between her palms and his skin as she moved. He breathed into the morning, her hands separating and returning together, finally coming to rest together just over his heart. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, settling her hands, one over the other, directly above the center of his being. Breathing out her warm energy, she slowly, slowly lifted first one hand and then the other, peeling the heel of her hand up to the tips of her fingers, from his skin.

She lowered her lips to his in the gentlest kiss.

“Lizzie….” he breathed, so quiet, she almost didn’t hear him.

Taking a cleansing breath, she slid down his body, dragging her breasts along his chest, over his stomach, across his stiffening cock.

Red groaned and pushed himself against her; seeking some refuge from the sweet pressure that had built in his lower body during her sensual massage.

Reaching her destination, Liz ghosted a kiss on the tip of his shaft before bypassing him completely. She ran her fingers along the insides of his thighs; savouring the way the muscles bunched under her hands. On each pass upwards she got closer and closer to where he wanted her.

Red was doing everything in his power to remain calm; he wouldn’t let her win this easily. She’d almost had him with that massage, but she reignited him when she teased his cock.

Liz smirked to herself. _Time to turn up the heat._

Once more she swung herself off the bed, and proceeded to inspect Red’s goodie bag.

Red’s ears picked up on the rustling of the leather bag. He pulled against his binds. _What the hell is she up to?_

As if she had heard him, Red felt the bed dip and suddenly her hand was wrapped tightly around him.

“Fuck,” He snapped his hips up at the unexpected coolness that enveloped him. From the texture he knew she had slicked her hand up with his expensive lube.

“Red, you’re gonna have to stay still.” Liz gripped him at the base, standing him straight and placed the item from the bag on him. Once it was settled at the base of his cock she flipped the switch to the lowest setting.

The vibrations coursed through him and Red’s whole body went into sensory overload; he couldn’t stop himself from bucking forward. “Oh, god!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” his breathing was coming out in rapid bursts.

“Red,” she whispered sweetly, leaning over him, “Can I use the crop?”

“Fuck, Lizzie,” he panted, “You can have anything you want.”

She ducked under the bed once more, her hand quickly finding the slim handle of the black leather riding crop. She positioned herself at the side of the bed, taking in his bound form. She dragged the end of it along his chest, letting the leather slide over his skin. She crisscrossed his body with it slowly, and then flicked her wrist, the blow landing over his nipple.

He sucked in a breath at the sharp snap. “Fuck.”

She continued on, pulling it across his abdomen and down the leg closest to her, delivering short, stinging slaps with the tip of the crop intermittently along his flesh. Liz dragged the leather back up his body, once again bypassing his aching erection. She leaned down and picked him up, holding him off to the side. She stroked the crop against his pelvis; through the trimmed, coarse hair. She delivered a series of short blows; delighting in the way he tensed and his cock kicked in her hand.

Liz held her excitement in check; the power she had over him in this moment was heady and she had to remind herself not to get carried away.

“Red,” She looked at his face, “You okay?”

“God, yes,” he rasped, “So good, Lizzie, so, so good”

Liz flicked the switch on the ring again, increasing the speed of the vibrations as she ran the crop up and down his cock, landing a much softer snap to the tip.

_CRACK!_

The sound of wood snapping drew Liz’s attention away from Red’s lower body. She let out a squeak as she found herself on her back.

“Off. Now!” Red demanded.

Liz smiled, she had done it. She had made Raymond Reddington, the FBI’s fourth most wanted criminal; the Concierge of Crime, lose his famed control. Quickly she undid the clasp that connected the cuffs together. Red didn’t even wait for her to fully remove the binds.

Red wrenched her legs apart; and rubbed the tip of himself along her cleft. Locking his eyes with her, he surged forward; burying himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust.

She cried out, her back arching so high off the bed that he had to catch her hips in his hands to support her.

Leaning back on his knees, Red gripped her hips bruisingly; she would bear his mark tomorrow.

Liz wrapped her legs around his hips and held on, letting him take control of their pace.

Red shifted his position, angling just right to feel her walls around him. He pulled out slowly, letting her get the full effect of him. She felt so good, tightly wrapped around him; he didn’t hold back, knowing that she could handle him. He gave her a few more, slow, teasing thrusts before increasing the pace. Red dropped forward, bracing himself on his hands. He shoved his full length into her, effectively pinning her between the mattress and his forceful hips. Liz let out a high pitched scream; her blue eyes secured to his, wild and clouded with arousal, her hands clutched desperately at his lower back as he pistoned into her.

He began to fuck her thoroughly; all tenderness gone. He lifted his hips high; plunging himself in and out of her, rolling his hips to hit her from every angle. He looked between them, the sight of his cock disappearing into her body sped his arousal up a notch. His thrusts became faster and harder. He was lost in the sensations of making love to this woman. He snapped his eyes open and watched her bounce beneath him.

Liz, for her part, was loving this. She was so used to Tom’s slow, careful movements that this was akin to an out-of-body body experience. Red was so good, so thorough and oh, so big. He stretched her to an almost unbearable point. She felt raw and open beneath his plunging force. Each stroke left an ache within her that was only intensified by the succeeding stroke. Never before had she ever felt this possessed, this well-loved; she would take everything he had to give.

“Oh, Red...please…”

Red gritted his teeth, he knew what she wanted but he didn’t want this to end just yet.

He slowed his strokes to draw out her pleasure, dragging his cock painstakingly against her walls. At the end of each thrust, he rolled his tip over the furthest most point of her body. She was writhing beneath him, begging him with her body, and still he drove her higher.

Red wrapped one hand around her neck and slowly tightened his grip; not enough to cut off her air supply but enough to heighten her sensation. Her eyes widened and then she arched into his hand. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, beseeching him for more. Her eyes snapped shut as the thick head of his cock rolled over her g-spot. The wanton look on her face compelled him to cave in, giving her what she craved. He pulled out completely, resting the head of his cock against her opening.

“Look. At. Me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a raw demand and Liz had no option but to obey him.

His hand tightened just a fraction as her lust-filled eyes locked onto his, blue ice burning into green fire. He slammed into her, breaking through her reserve. He had her gushing over him as she came. His name reverberated around the room in a loud scream. She clamped down on him, her walls convulsing around his length. He continued to pump into her, panting her name over and over.

“Lizzie, Lizzie...gonna come...gonna….” He tried to pull out but her legs wrapped around him, like vice grips.

“No, Red,” she gasped, “Come inside me. Please….” she begged, “I want to feel you.”

Red delivered two more brutal thrusts before he too exploded. He shot stream after stream of his thick, hot seed inside her. It seemed to never end. His whole body was in rigor, periodically spasming; the muscles in his body were tight with the tension of his climax.

“Fuck, Lizzie.” Finally, he was spent; his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, catching himself on his elbows. He sucked in air like someone who had just broken the surface of the sea.

They came down together. Floating airily back to earth from the heights of their soaring climax, falling to rest in each other’s arms. She stroked her fingers over the back of his head sleepily, where he rested on her breast.

He exhaled contentedly. “Wow…”

“Wow, yourself,” she parried with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Red rolled himself onto his back; pulling Liz along with him.

“Hmmm,” she hummed against his chest, “Like heaven.” She smiled into his skin. “That was…..amazing.” She settled on the closest word she could think of to express the perfection of their union. ” _You_ are amazing,” she purred.

Red chuckled. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, sweetheart. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“You can hurt me like that anytime.”

Red let out a full, deep laugh, then lapsed into silence, thinking about the depth of the emotion he felt for the woman in his arms. He was never going to let her go. He knew he was blessed to have her, to have been given this opportunity to show her his love. He still couldn’t believe he had been able to exonerate her, in every way that mattered, and that she was truly free and his. His fingers played over her shoulder, lost in thoughtfulness.

“Should I stay?” she asked timidly, suddenly shy.

“Were you planning on going?” He shifted onto his side, fully facing her now.

“I didn’t know if I should,” she confessed, her eyes on his chest.

He swept one finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes. “Stay,” he told her sincerely.

She smiled up at him, settling her body more fully against his, nestling into his side. “How are we gonna make this work?”

“It seemed to work fine to me,” he grinned.

She slapped his chest. “That’s not what I mean, Red!”

“What are you most worried about?” he asked her.

“Well let’s analyze this for a second. You are fourth of the FBI’s most wanted list. And I...am an FBI Agent...well ex-FBI-agent-turned-consultant.”

“Hmmm,” he murmured, nuzzling the hollow of her neck. “All of that was true last night,” Red reasoned.

“Yes, but--”she found it increasingly difficult to focus with his lips on her neck. The man was insatiable.

“But nothing, Lizzie; I really don’t see the problem.” he stated matter-of-factly, kissing his way up her neck.

“Mmm...Red stop distracting me,” her plea was half-hearted. Her hands raked up and down the back of his head and neck.

He kissed along the edge of her jaw, turning her face to him. He kissed her soundly, tongue playing over her lips smoothly. She opened for him, granting him access, giving him anything he wanted. His hands played gently over her throat, caressing the tender column that would bear his bruises tomorrow.

He kissed her cheekbones, the ridge of her nose, the soft pillows of her closed eyelids. His hands slid through her hair, bringing her closer to him, angling her head back for his exploration. He returned to her mouth, his tongue plundering hers deeply. She sighed into his kiss.

“God, you’re an animal, Red!” Liz breathed good-naturedly.

“Only for you,” he growled, his voice low and gravelly in her ears.

He slid down her body, rolling her onto her back, his hands lifting the supple globes of her breasts. He lowered his head, taking one nipple in his mouth and treating it to the tender caress of his tongue. He rolled it between his lips, elongating it gently with his teeth. He heard her gasp above him, her hands instinctively gripping the back of his head. Pressing a kiss over her areola, he transitioned to the other breast, hands kneading her. He suckled at her breast, pulling her closer to him, his hands gripping her ribcage, his thumb pressed over the anchor tattoo he had discovered last night.

Not wanting him to feel left out, Liz reached down between them, searching for his length. Her attempt was thwarted by his fingers lacing with hers.

“No,” he whispered. “Let me worship you”

He pressed a long kiss to her sternum, directly between her breasts, and then kissed all along the underside of each, scraping his teeth gently along the swell of her flesh.

Red kissed a line of gentle fire down to her belly button. He bit softly all around the flat plane of her stomach. He was entranced, again, with the row of Chinese characters decorating her hip. He closed his mouth over each of them in turn, sucking the flesh hard until a purple bruise blossomed over each one.

He continued down over the top of her thigh, unhurried, settling kisses down her leg, over her knee, along the length of her calf. He traced his tongue around the delicate hollows of her ankle and outlined the tiny bones along the top of her foot. He sat back and drew her foot up in his hands, closing his teeth over the pad of her big toe. She squirmed on the bed as he watched her, his eyes never leaving hers as he gracefully sucked it into his mouth and drew his tongue across the base.

He chuckled at her reaction and repeated his path on her other leg, working his way back up to the juncture of her irresistible thighs. Her hands tightened on his shoulders when he drove his tongue gently between her folds. He tasted himself in her, salty and thick, mixed with her own unmistakable sweetness. He moaned against her, delving as deeply as he could inside her body. He stroked her with his tongue until she moaned, low and heady, and began to move her hips, undulating in slow circles against his tongue.

She was so wet, her essence and his flowing out of her onto his tongue as he lapped at her. She moved against him on the bed, searching, seeking for more, her legs scissoring against his head as she arched into his mouth. Her breathing increased, labored, as he worked his magic on her body. He withdrew his tongue from her folds and she whimpered at its loss, until he closed his lips over her clit. She wailed, her back arching off the bed, her breaths coming in shallow pants as he used his tongue and lips on her relentlessly. He wanted to make her come with only his mouth; he kept his hands firmly wrapped around the creamy slender pillars of her thighs.

He sucked her tiny bud against his teeth, applying the slightest pressure to the sensitive bit of flesh, flicking his tongue furiously against her. She began to vibrate beneath him, her flesh coming alive with a rosy flush as he urged her towards her release. He moved his hands, petting her soothingly when her body began to quake and shiver under his careful ministrations. Her gasps and sobs encouraged him, his tongue whipping wildly across her delicate flesh as he encouraged her into oblivion. She trembled over the edge, crying his name on a gasp, writhing in his hands, against his lips.

He saw tears in her eyes when he slid up her body to take her lips with his own. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you, so much,” he murmured passionately, the force of his emotion overtaking him.

She tasted both of them on his tongue, mixed with the saltiness of her tears. She was lost in the intensity of the love she felt for him. She still couldn’t believe she was here with him like this, that he was hers. He had done so much to show her how he felt about her, so much to make her feel cherished and adored. She didn’t want to argue anymore about what they were or how they would explain it. She just wanted to share this with him, to foster this blessing they had been given. She wanted to show him exactly what he meant to her.

Gently she pushed against his chest. “On your back, big boy.”

Red smiled down at her, placing a soft kiss to her lips before flopping onto his back obligingly.

“I’ve always wanted to lick right here.” She dropped her mouth to his jawline and slowly licked a fiery trail from one side to the other; she nipped at his chin when she bypassed it.

She repeated the processed a couple more times; his moan was impatient. She smiled against his skin and shifted down to the small scar that she had left on his neck. She sucked the patch of skin into her mouth. Red dropped a hand to the back of her head, holding her to him.

“Oh god, Lizzie,” Red sighed.

Liz continued south; her fingers, none to gently, raked through the soft, dark hairs on his chest. She tugged on his chest hair every few passes, eliciting that catch in his throat that never failed to make her smile. Liz placed hot, open-mouthed kisses across his chest, purposely skipping over his nipples to make him plead.

“Lizzie, please,” Red was not above begging her at this point.

Taking pity on him, Liz complied. She closed her lips around one nipple, worrying it with her teeth. She got off on the feeling of Red’s hands burying themselves in her hair, the sound of her name falling from his lips, the feel of him hardening because of her; all of that excited her beyond belief.

She spent long minutes licking, biting, and sucking both his nipples; she wanted to bring him the same amount of pleasure he had so lovingly given her. Once she got her fill of his chest, Liz resumed her decent.

Red moaned with each kiss she bestowed on him and she left no geography uncovered. She attended to his ribs, his stomach and his hips; she even used her tongue to trace that tantalizing V that pointed her to where he really wanted her.

“Tell me what you want, Raymond.” The sound of his given name spilling from her lips had him fighting to retain his composure.

“Mmm, Lizzie...please,” he tried to gently steer her in the right direction, but she was having none of it.

“Tell me what you want, Raymond,” she demanded; she would make him snap if it was the last thing she did.

In all his fifty-five years, Red had never been this turned on, this hard, before, and it was all because of her.

“Suck me, please, Lizzie,” he begged; his hands fisted in her hair, guiding, but not forcing, her towards his solid excitement.

Liz was elated. She had finally done it; she had reduced the famous and feared Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington into a quivering mass.

She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking him a few more times. He groaned loudly, causing her to smile. She pumped his cock once more before dropping her head; she ran her tongue slowly up his hardness until she reached the tip. She felt empowered every time his cock jumped in her hand as her tongue traveled up his length.

“Lizzie...please...god, you feel so good,” he managed in a ragged breath.

Liz smile at his praise. She ended her torment by wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking gently. Red’s hips bucked forward of their own accord.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Red groaned. His hips moved gradually, in tandem with Liz’s rhythm. He gently massaged her scalp. Up until this point, he hadn’t been a very vocal lover. Sure, he had offered up a handful of moans and groans with some choice curse words thrown into the mix, but it had been nothing like the hot, lustful words he was emitting now.

“God, you’re so….Lizzie…fucking…beautiful…oh my god, those lips. That mouth…that hot...fucking tongue…oh god, that tongue…Lizzie…got me so…damn…hard for you. Oh, fuck yes, just like that...God, you suck me so well.”

Liz moaned around his cock; the vibrations shot through Red’s body, turning his speaking ability from heavily aroused to completely incoherent.

“Oh, yes...mmm...yes sweetheart...just like that...please, don’t stop...yes...”

And so, she didn’t; she bobbed up and down his hard length; faster and faster with each breathless moan. She cupped his balls in her warm hands and downed him to the base; holding him there. The feel of Red’s cock hitting the back of her throat made Liz suck him down harder. She could tell he was close; she could taste his pre-cum sliding down the back of her tongue. She pulled off him, pumping his cock with her hand. She quickened her strokes; his hands clenching in her brown waves.

“Oh...Fuck, Lizzie...yes...that’s it...oh yes...baby I’m gonna...”

She downed him to the root; and gently bit down on the base of his cock.

Her name burst from his lips in a very un-Red like roar. He clung to her hair, his whole body tense and quaking. She tried to relax her throat, wanting to take everything he had to offer, but he proved to be just a bit too much for her to handle. Liz pulled back to keep from choking on his seed; a few drop falling from her lips. His climax seemed to be endless.

She rolled her eyes up to meet his as she swallowed his cum with a smile, her eyes pinning him to the bed in her eagerness to absorb everything he had to offer. He gasped at her shamelessness, completely in love with her in that moment. She dropped her head again to his hard length, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could fit, and sucked him one last time, wringing a sob from him.

Completely spent; Red sank back into the mattress, his chest was rapidly rising and falling as he worked to catch his breath. Liz rested her cheek against his thigh, smiling to herself while she waited for him to regain his composure.

His fingers twitched in her hair, drawing her attention up the length of his beautiful body. She slid along his form until she could stare into his slack face, his eyes still closed against the emotions that she had brought forth in him.

His eyes opened to find her serene countenance watching him. He raised his hand to trace the edge of her jaw with his finger, cupping her cheek in his hand to bring her face to his, his mouth seeking hers. He tasted the saltiness of himself on her lips. He devoured her, overcome by her act of selflessness, her commitment to his pleasure. He nestled her into the crook of his arm, spooning her against his side.

“That was definitely more fun the second time.” Red laughed

“Was it the second? Or the third?” she joked.

His fingers played over her hair, twining a strand of it between his fingers. She rested her palm against his chest, toying with his nipple.

Red let out a contented sigh. “Honestly, I wasn’t keeping track.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter,” she smiled up at him, “As long as you promise we’ll do it again.”

Red reached down and took ahold of the blanket; he tossed it over them before pulling her closer to him. “That, sweetheart, is a promise I can guarantee I’ll keep.”

Red closed his eyes and let the comfort of the moment lull him to sleep. He was just about to step into the realm of unconsciousness when he felt Liz’s body shaking and heard a soft giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

Liz snuggled closer to him, her fingers soothing his chest. “I can’t believe you broke the headboard.”

“S’your fault,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I suppose it is.”


End file.
